


Hold Your Breath

by MoonlightPrincess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is Lance's older sister, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Childhood Friends, Cuban Lance, Death, Depression, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fictional Disease, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Human Allura, Human Coran, Human lotor, M/M, One Sided Love, Pidge is a nickname, Rimming, Rivals, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron), Shiro and keith are adopted brothers, Shiro is Kieths older brother, Therapy, asshole lotor, competitons, confused keith, cuban allura, fully human keith, grown up allura, keith and shiro are rich, oblivious lance, protective sex, single mother, this is gonna be a rollercoaster ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPrincess/pseuds/MoonlightPrincess
Summary: I give full copyright ownership to the creator of the Hanahaki Disease.This one is dedicated to my friend Jean, someone who is so amazing and he  just deserves to be appreciated. Keep up the good work my friend you're going to go far in life.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I give full copyright ownership to the creator of the Hanahaki Disease.
> 
> This one is dedicated to my friend Jean, someone who is so amazing and he just deserves to be appreciated. Keep up the good work my friend you're going to go far in life.

    

"Come on Lance mama said we have to be home by 6 and it's 5:45! Why are you still crying?"

Allura was ten at the time, while Lance was five. The two lived down the street from their favorite park with the cool sandbox, of course that was Lance's favorite thing to play in. At the moment though he despises the sandbox.

"I ha-have sand in my shoe" Lance whines in between sobs. Allura groans rolling her eyes, Lance could be such a baby sometimes she doesn't understand how her mother handles him at all.

"Aw what's wrong with that little guy?" A foreign voice breaks Allura out of her thoughts as she turns around to face a boy around her age. Just when she was about to speak her eyes landed on his right arm and she gasps.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No it's fine I'm use to that reaction. I'm Shiro by the way." He holds out his left arm to the girl to shake her hand. She looks at it before taking his right hand in her own shaking it unafraid of the cool metal. Shiro caught off guard smiles no one has ever touched his cyborg arm besides his parents so the act makes him extremely happy. He may have just met this girl but he hopes that they become friends and will always be friends. Seeing he has yet to make any, being homeschooled has it up sides and down sides but he'll manage. His parents are the sole founders of an toy company for children, so they were a tad bit skeptical about letting their first child go to school and decided homeschooling was the best idea..

"Nice to meet you Shiro. I'm Allura and the crying boy over there is my little brother Lance he's five."

"Oh I just got a baby brother named Keith who is five too-Oh look there he is!"

Allura turns around finding who she assumes to be Keith hugging a sniffling Lance. She smiles gratefully she wasn't willing to bring home a crying Lance and get scolded for not paying attention to him. She watches as the two interact and she knows that Lance just made his first friend and with a smile she turns back to Shiro knowing she as well made a new friend today.

"So tell me Shiro how did you get that cool arm? And why haven't I seen you at school you look my age."

 

Lance watches as his sister ignores him talking to someone he has never seen before. His lip quivers as more fat wet tears runs down his cheeks, he is confused and upset that Allura isn't paying attention to him. He was just to start wailing to get her attention like he does with his mama when a pair of arms wrap around him causing him to squeak in surprise. "Please don't cry. My mommy says huggies make people feel better. You feel better with my huggies yet?"

"Wha? Huggies?" Lance sniifles hiding his face in the boys arms. "I like your huggies but my sister...she isn't here." Lance whines beginning to cry yet again.

"That's because she's with by brother Shiro see! That's Shiro he's my brother now and my name is Keith." Lance looks up meeting Keith's eyes with his watery ones. He blinks letting out a soft sigh wiping his eyes dry.

"I'm L-lance" the dark blue eyed boy stutters shifting away from Keith to sit across from him. Now that he has a better view of him he takes notice to his dark long messy hair and giggles. "I like your hair may I touch it?" Keith nods letting Lance small fingers run through his soft hair chuckling when he has to brush away some of the sand he left in it.

"No more crying Lance?" Keith asks with concern prepared to give him more hugs if needed. But Lance smiles shaking his head and standing up holding his hand out to help Keith stand up as well.

"No more crying! Let's play hop scotch!" The two young boys run around the park laughing and playfully taunting each other in silly game competitions, like who could finish hop scotch the fastest, or who can run faster, who can swing the highest on the swing set and who can make the coolest drawing in the sandbox with a stick. Allura and Shiro sit on the benches watching their little brothers play together. The dark skinned girl learns more about Shiro and his brother Keith as time passes that day. He tells her how he was adopted a few years ago by his now mom and dad. He can't remember how or when he lost his arm but only that his parents paid for him to get the cyborg arm he has now and that he is more than grateful to them.

It was only a month ago when Shiro's parents adopted Keith and he has never been happier being a big brother to someone as sweet as Keith. He cried a lot at first but their mother was able to get him out of it. Hearing that Allura is hoping Keith will be able to do the same for Lance because she isn't sure she can take his cry baby phase much longer. Allura and Lance got home late that night and their mother was livid. Even though Allura got grounded for a week she didn't mind too much. she was able to make a friend and even more importantly Lance made his first. When she told her mama the news she was more than willing to set up play dates and became good friends with Shiro and Keith's parents as well. Being a young single mom with two kids was hard as it is so to make friends with other parents was the best thing that has happened for her, she could go for advice and ask for help seeing how generous the two were.

As years went by the families grew closer and Shiro even began attending public school with Allura. Keith and Lance still played together and ended up in the same classes once in kindergarten. As they began to develop their own personalities they remained competitive always going at each others throat to see who was better at what and who can do it more efficiently. Lance grew to be loud and a flirt, he was usually the class clown but managed to keep his grades at bay. It wasn't until he was 15 that he showed up at Keith's house in the middle of the night crying. He had explained how at a party he ended up kissing a boy and how he liked it, he wasn't sure what it meant, wasn't sure if he was gay or how anyone would take it. They spent all night together with Lance crying on Keith's chest as he rubbed his back gently telling him everything will be okay and that he'll figure it out. And he does with Keith's help of course. He comes out as bi and his mama cries because she's happy he found himself, Allura makes jokes saying she knew when he was ten and Shiro tries setting him up on dates way too many times.

Keith is just happy that Lance is who he is and back to him old self and that he can beat him at baseball in gym class and not feel bad. Keith's character is the total opposite from Lance's, he is more reserved and observant, keeping his head in his studies yet trying to beat Lance at anything and everything of course. He is always working out with Shiro when he can and avoiding people he doesn't have to associate himself with. He makes two more new friends while having to do a group project in science, Hunk and Pidge and he is beyond thankful for Pidge's intelligence. Lance becomes friends with the two as well and they become a foursome and Keith hasn't been any happier.

Until the accident.

It was rainy Shiro and Keith were hanging out with Lance and Allura at their house when the police showed up. Lance answered the door with a smile but came back to the living room with a blank expression. "Keith, Shrio." he says slowly as the officer walks in behind them. After that everything was a blur, noises were muffled after those words escaped the officers mouth.

"Shiro and Keith Takashi. I'm afraid to inform you that your parents were in a car accident."

Keith was 15 and Shiro was 20 when the two attended their parents funeral. Lance and Allura sat together next to their mama with their heads bowed with respect, along with Hunk and Pidge who came to pay their respects as well. Times were hard after that and Shiro became the legal guardian of Keith. Their parents left them everything, the house, and they both got 25% share hold to their company, making that 50% together and so Shiro takes care of all the finances while Keith continues going to school. Everything changed for Keith. He snaps more easily barely keeps up with his grades and almost dropped out of school all together but Lance didn't let that happen. He was there for everything, for the times he got in a fight with someone at school for mouthing off at them, he helped him study and get back in school work. He didn't let him lose himself he kept challenging him, kept pestering him, he would never leave him alone Lance is what kept Keith living.

Now it's two years later Lance and Keith are both 17 and going to graduate next year and as strong as ever. It's two years later and Keith still misses his parents but he knows he can keep going. It's two years later and his gaze lingers on Lance a little longer than it should. It's two years later and every time Lance laughs its like music to his ears, every time he smiles it light ups Keith's day. Its two years later and Keith won't admit to himself or Lance how he feels.


	2. Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I just want to apologize for this extremely long wait but there is a reason for that!! So my laptop broke and my big sister's boyfriend was fixing it for me and that took a very long time only for me to get my laptop back and still not work properly. So I decided to just use my sister's laptop and update on there. Sooo I am totally asking for new laptop for Christmas, hopefully a Mac. Anyway let me stop my rambling, enjoy the chapter!! Tell me what you think so far in the comments below! Also I didn't really get a chance to look over for writing errors so please excuse them i will eventually fix those up! -Moon

"So I heard there's a new kid who just transferred here." Lance yawns as he walks down the hallway with Keith to his right and Hunk to his left. Pidge called it a sick day when in fact the three knew there was some science geek expo happening the next town over. They love the girl so they won't call her out on her lie, that is until she comes back with the first prize, which they all knew she would win.

"A new kid? This late in their high school career? That doesn't sound too smart. Maybe they got expelled for something bad and had no choice but to come here." Keith mumbles leaning against the lockers when the trio stop at Hunk's locker.

"Hey no judging you never know what their life is like. They could be apart of a military family who always has to move or something." Hunk says as he opens his locker packing his book bag inside of it. "Why must you be so negative you don't even know who this person is yet. What if it's a sweet girl who is super smart and attractive huh?" he nudges Keith playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

"Or what if its an attractive guy? Who is also sweet and super smart. Besides Hunk what would the world be like without a negative thinking Keith huh? The natural order of things would just be ruined. Some where out there is another planet that depends on a emo Keith." Lance exclaims wrapping his arm around Keith's shoulders staring off into the distance with a serious look on his face. He then bursts out in laughter leaning against Keith "I'm sorry I couldn't keep a straight face. Imagine more than one Keith the universe would explode!"

Keith scoffs pushing Lance off of him with a frown crossing his arms over his chest. "Lance you're the biggest moron there is."

Lance places his hand over his heart shaking his head. "Wow Keith so rude. That really hurt. Besides I'm just kidding, there can only be one Keith and that Keith belongs to me!"

And here is where Keith shuts down and doesn't come up with a slick come back. He knows Lance is just playing around but still just hearing those words makes his heart race. Lance and Hunk are laughing it off patting Keith's back as he fakes a smile. Hunk notices the change in Keith's vibe and he usually does when this happens. it doesn't take a genius to know that Keith is pinning after Lance.

"Yeah. But Lance we're late for class so we'll see you later okay Keith?"

The dark haired boy nods with a small smile "yeah I'll see you guys at lunch." He waves the two off making his way down the opposite way of the hall running his fingers through his hair sighing. He doesn't get, doesn't understand why he gets this way whenever Lance plays around with him. Whenever Lance touches him or smiles his way he feels hot, like he could faint. His stomach drops and he feels like he might throw up. He shakes it off ignoring those feelings like he usually does and continues on with his day.

He is cut off from his thoughts when he hears some lockers slam and groaning. Keith quickly runs around the corner to find two fellow students crowding an unfamiliar face up against a locker. He's taller than them with shoulder length white hair and he is built nicely, which in a way reminds him of Shiro. He is confused as to why he is letting the two pin him against the lockers when he could easily take them.

"Hey! What's happening here?" he interrupts them stepping forward with his arms crossed. Now that he's closer he knows the duo, Tyler and Hans, two very annoying jocks who think that popularity and having sex with a different girl every night is more important than education. Or in Lance's words they are meat heads, who not to his surprise aren't above bullying. It's 2017 already why is bullying still a thing anymore? Haven't we all learned to accept our differences and that bullying is one of the lowest most annoying a person can do.

"None of your business Keith. Just welcoming the new kid Looper." Tyler spits back causing Hans to cackle which only irritates Keith even more.

"It's Lotor you dumbass." the boy against the lockers say dully rolling his eyes "and I'd appreciate it if you'd get off of me and let me go to the class I am now late to."

"What makes you think that we-"

Keith cuts them off. "Care? Oh well you should seeing if you get into anymore trouble and late to class one more time you both won't be allowed to play the next game. Which I'm sure is the last game to determine if you get into finals or not. Am I wrong? Sorry guys but I'm pretty sure you're late to English and I'm not afraid to report this incident to the principle." He shrugs.

"You wouldn't dare." Hans speaks moving away from Lotor with his fist balled up angrily. He is in Keith's face now and Keith tries not to laugh at how ridiculous these two are being. What is this a movie? Is he suppose to be afraid because he isn't, sure Tyler and Hans are bigger than him but he is pretty damn confident that if it comes down to it, he could take them. He is more lean and able to move quicker than they are.

"I would. Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not afraid of you. And yeah you could beat me up but that just defeats the purpose here huh? Either leave before you're even more late to class and Ms. Lina reports you. Or stay here have a fight, probably lose and not be able to play next game and get suspended. Your choice." Keith raises an eyebrow as a small gesture as to say 'challenge me'.

Hans and Tyler look at each other for a few moments before Tyler lets go of Lotor with a groan rolling his eyes. "Fine what ever wasn't worth our time anyway." Tyler mumbles walking away with Hans by his side.

Once they're down the hall Keith turns to the white haired boy with a sympathetic smile. "So you're the new kid who transferred here I take it? I'm sorry about them I promise this school isn't filled with idiots like them. They are one of a kind. I'm Keith by the way." He holds his hand out for the other boy to shake.

"Lotor, which I'm sure you heard already. Thanks for that by the way." Lotor shakes his hand with a small smile on his face, Keith doesn't know why but it almost seems forced he decides to ignore it though. Having to deal with those two, he wouldn't be able to crack a real smile after either.

"Yeah no problem.. but if you don't mind me asking. Why didn't you defend yourself? You seem pretty built I'm sure you could've taken them." Keith just doesn't get it. Why wouldn't he fight back? Given Keith was in his situation he wouldn't have hesitated to paunch on those assholes. There is no way someone as fit as Lotor was a pacifist. Right? Keith was one to judge every now and then which Lance would constantly scold him for being so close minded sometimes but it just made no sense.

Lotor chuckles shaking his head lightly. "As much as I wanted to knock them out, it wouldn't look good on my part. You know being the new kid and all tall and intimidating looking. That's bad enough, now getting in a fight with two people on my first day here would've made it worse." He sighs pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket unfolding it. "So um I'm already late to my first class as it is. Again thank you for the help but I have to get going."

"Yeah sure.." Keith trails off moving out of the taller boys way yet something doesn't feel right with him. Should he just let him walk away like that after all this? "Hey Lotor wait." Lotor turns around looking down at him with a blank expression, he seems almost annoyed and Keith tries not to think it's because of him but because of Tyler and Hans instead. "Um. Would you mind sitting with my friends and I during lunch hall? If I don't see you before then we can meet by the locker room.. if you don't mind of course."

Lotor brightens up at this and nods quickly. "Yeah I wouldn't mind at all! I'll see you then Keith." Finally with that Lotor walk away leaving Keith to his own thoughts. He feels good about helping Lotor and wants to get to know him more he seems cool enough so far, he just hopes that the others thinks that he is nice too.

~~~~~~~~~

It's sometime later and Keith is aggravated as he makes his way to the cafeteria. He waited at the locker room for more than 10 minutes and still no Lotor. The one time he actually tries to talk to anyone who isn't in his circle and he gets this. He walks straight past the lunch line making his way to his usual table. Only for him to come faced with Lotor sitting in his seat with his head thrown back letting out a loud laugh. 

He finds Lance sitting next to him laughing along with Hunk across from the two of them. And why does this upset Keith even more? Shouldn't he be happy that somehow Lotor met the people he wanted to introduce him to? Lance catches Keith out the corner of his eyes. He stands up waving the boy over, causing Lotor and Hunk to look in his direction. 

Keith forces a calm smile as he slowly makes his way over to the table. He is forced to sit next to Hunk, which of course he doesn’t mind sitting next to the big loveable guy. It’s just that Lotor is in his seat...his seat next to Lance. 

“Hello? Earth to Keith! Are you even listening!?” Lance’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He blinks staring at the deep blue eyes boy.  
“I’m sorry I spaced out for a moment.” He scratches the back of his head as a light pink blush works it's way onto his cheeks. “What did I miss?” Lance rolls his eyes playfully putting his hand on Lotor’s shoulder with a grin on his face. 

“Keith this is Lotor! He is the new kid, Hunk and I met him in biology! We were placed in a group together and got to talking and we found out that he is a hella chill dude. So we invited him to eat lunch with us.”

Yeah good to see how quick he was to abandoning my invite. Keith thinks to himself before clearing his throat. “Yeah? That’s cool but Lotor and I met each other earlier today didn’t we?” 

“Yeah we did! Sorry about not meeting you by the way. I just got caught up in this funny story Lance was telling us.” He giggles looking at Lance. He literally giggled like a fucking school girl. “Mind telling it again?” Lotor grins scooting closer to the brunette. 

“Sure I don’t mind! Okay so one day our friend Pidge-” Keith tunes him out as he watches the way Lotor looks at Lance. How Lotor laughs obnoxiously loud placing a hand on Lance’s thigh as he throws his head back. For the remainder of the lunch period it’s Lance and Lotor interacting with each other. 

Every now and then Hunk would join in or the three would urge Keith’s opinion on something as well. By the time the bell rings Keith has barely touched his food which Lance takes notice of. “Keith you know we have gym now right? It’s important to have type of food in your system, because I already know you didn’t eat breakfast. And now you haven’t even eaten lunch. You’re going to have no energy now.” 

Lotor watches with a blank expression as Lance shows his concern over Keith who is rolling his eyes and argues back. He doesn’t like the attention Lance is giving to Keith and not him. Earlier when Lotor walked into his first class he was drawn to the rather loud boy. His beautiful golden brown skin, deep blue eyes and he could just look at his hair and tell how silky it must feel. 

After being scolded for disrupting the class the teacher introduces Lotor to his new classmates. He makes eye contact with Lance who shoots him a toothy smile, it was then that he decided that he needed that boy. Luckily he was seated next to the beautiful boy. Who doesn’t waste a second talking to him. Lotor learns his name is Lance and the guy beside him is Hunk. 

He quickly learns that Lance has no limit to his volume and that Hunk is more reserved when it comes to speaking. Lotor just lets the pretty boy speak most the period listening to his heavenly voice. It is the next period that they yet again have class together that Lance begins talking about his other friends that he wants Lotor to meet. It’s then that Lotor notices they way Lance speaks about a certain friend.

His eyes sparkle almost as he goes on and on about this mystery person. It doesn’t take a genius to tell that clearly Lance has a crush on this person. Finally during their lunch period he meets this mystery person. Lance stands up in the middle of Lotor speaking to wave the guy he met earlier over. Lance sits back down and turns to Lotor “So yeah that is the person I was telling you earlier about !”

And now here they are, Lance finally leaving Keith alone after he eats an apple before they leave for their next class. Gym? Did Lance say they have gym next? Lotor thinks, and before he can ask Hunk is speaking. 

“So Lotor what’s your next class? We all have gym.”

“Oh yeah! I do too!” The white haired boy says proudly. He is more than happy that he gets to see more of Lance. Although he could do without Keith, he could be a problem when it comes to Lance’s attention.

Hunk cheers. “Awesome! Today I think we are playing soccer so we’re gonna have teams! Hopefully we are all on the same team.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith could kill him. He is seriously regretting ever helping the dude earlier in the day as bad as it sounds. But this Lotor guy is seriously trying his patience. Unfortunately the foursome were not put on the same team. Lance and Hunk were on the red team, and Keith and Lotor were on the blue team. 

And it wouldn’t be such an issue if Lotor wasn’t totally trying to be a show off in front of Lance. Like seriously who calls their opponent's name just to show off a cool move with a ball when they're suppose to be on defense. But why does Keith find himself trying to do better moves than Lotor with the ball. Why are they pushing and shoving each other to try and see who can score a goal first. 

After all they are on the same team shouldn't they be helping each other and not trying to outsmart each other? They get red flagged and get benched for the remainder of the class. But the battle doesn’t stop there. As days pass on Keith finds himself fighting to get Lance’s attention. He has to make sure to leave his one class early just to get his seat next to Lance at the lunch table, since Lotor thinks it's his spot now. 

Now it is so obvious that Lotor and Keith are at each other’s throat trying to get Lance to laugh or get his input on something. Hunk and Pidge both try to make light of the tension when this happens but it becomes difficult as the days pass. They have no clue how Lance doesn’t notice this. He can be such an oblivious boy sometimes. 

“Hey Lance think you could come over and help me study tonight?” Lotor ask as he takes a bite of his pasta. Today he beat Keith to the table and has the seat next to Lance.

“Oh yeah su-”

“Wait Lance you promised you would come over tonight and watch that new netflix series with Shiro and me.” Keith cuts Lance off. 

“Oh yeah I did! Sor-”

“But Lance you said you would help me study for test in biology Monday, and now it's Thursday and the test is tomorrow and you still haven’t helped me.” Lotor frowns crossing his arms. 

“Fuck I forgot. Keith can we watch it Fri-”

“But Shiro has work at the office this entire weekend and can only make it tonight.” Keith crosses his arms as well. Lance looks between the two his eyes wide and breathing becoming quicker. 

“Um..I.. um I do-”

“Okay guys! Let’s cut it out and make this situation easier on Lance yeah? Lotor I will help you study. Keith you can wait to watch the series with Lance until Monday when Shiro doesn’t work. And tonight go hang out with Hunk at the beach, he has been meaning to teach you to surf. And while we do that Lance can finally get some sleep at his house seeing he’s been out with you two on and off this whole week.” Pidge speaks up silencing the bickering.

Lance lets out a small sigh, he didn’t know what he would do without Pidge. He couldn’t say no to either of his two friends. He didn’t want to disappoint them, this whole week he was either with Keith or Lotor doing something. Along with that having to do homework and chores around the house because Allura was too busy with her job he thought he might just die from exhaustion. Ever since the two moved out of their mother’s house and into their own apartment things have been a little hetic. 

“Yeah good idea! Is that okay guys?” he gives them pleading eyes in which they couldn’t say no to. 

“Yeah it’s fine with me” Lotor says with Keith mumbling the same under his breath. 

“Cool! I’ve been dying to show you how to surf sometime this week Keith! You’re gonna have so much fun! And once you’ve learned you can come surfing with Lance and me when we go!” Hunk cheers patting Keith’s back. 

“Oh! I wanna learn to surf! I would love to be able to surf with Lance and you guys!” Lotor speaks up leaning against the table.

“Yeah sure you can but not tonight. We’re studying for tomorrow's test remember.” Pidge rolls her eyes fixing her glasses. “Besides surfing is a waste of time.”

“Whoa don’t knock it till you try it Pidge!” Lance says throwing a pea at the girl. She sticks her tongue out at him playfully.

“Whatever. Okay now that tonight is all planned out I’m gonna go to the computer lab, i have some work to finish up.” 

“See ya later Pidge!” Hunk waves as she gets up and leaves the remaining three waving and bidding her their own ‘goodbyes’. 

The night ends well for almost everyone. Keith learns how to stand on a surfboard without falling. Lance gets some well deserved sleep but not before spending some quality time with Allura. Lotor on the other hand was miserable, he didn’t really need to study. He was only planning on making a move on Lance tonight, but Pidge had to go and ruin everything. The girl wasn’t truly having a much better time either, she had picked up on the negative vibe Lotor was giving off. But she decided to ignore it and actual help him study.

The two of them couldn't have been any happier once they were done and able to leave the library and go home. Tomorrow would be a new day, and Lotor was looking forward to it more than anyone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is now Friday and Lotor has been at the school for a little over a month now and his interest in Lance has only increased. He has been up against Keith to have all the boys attention during all of it. It is finally time that he takes the right steps to get what he wants; Lance. 

In the locker room Lance, Lotor, Hunk and Keith are all getting changed. Keith looks at Lotor out the corner as he watches Lance change. If Hunk hadn’t asked Keith if he had a spare hair tie he might’ve just pounced on Lotor. Keith give Hunk his extra hair tie before letting out a low groan. What was going on with him? All this time what has he been doing? Wasting all this time trying to out do Lotor with Lance since when did he truly care that much about who Lance talks and hangs out with. 

“Dude are you okay?” Hunk asks raising an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah I’m fine sorry. Let’s go I’m ready. You coming Lance?” Keith turns toward him while tying up his hair. 

“Oh yeah we’ll catch up with you guys, I just have something I have to ask Lance if you don’t mind...it’s important.” Lotor speaks softly, which catches all three boys off guard. 

“Um yeah sure. Come on Hunk.” The duo walk away the locker room now being semi empty. 

“So Lotor what’s up? Is everything alright?” Lance eyes him worriedly. Lotor takes his hand and sits Lance down on the bench taking a seat next to him. 

“I have a question and I need you to be honest with me okay?” Lance nods slowly. “Okay...what is Keith to you?” 

“Oh Keith? Well we’ve known each other since we were five and we’ve been best friends ever since. So I guess you can say he’s like a brother to me.”

‘So you don’t like him in a romantic way do you?”

Lance turns red and stutters his words. “W-what? N-no not at all! I me-an i love him! He is my brother..well like one! I-I mean do you l-like him? Because then you should totally ask him ou-”

Lotor get Lance to stop talking by pressing his lips against his, cupping his cheeks gently. He pulls away with a small smile. “Sorry I couldn’t think of a better way to get you to stop talking.” He chuckles pushing a stray hair behind Lance’s ear. 

“Anyway. I don’t want to ask Keith out I want to ask you out silly. Ever since I laid eyes on you I was intrigued. And after getting to know you better after all this time I’ve only liked you more and more...so. Lance will you go out with me?” 

Lance’s eyes are wide and he couldn’t be anymore flushed than he was now. He hesitates before nodding. “Heh, yeah Lotor I’ll date you.” Lotor cheers making the brown boy laugh. Lotor kisses him yet again cutting off the beautiful sound.

Keith finally was able to look away sliding down the red lockers he was hiding behind of, his butt hitting the ground with a soft thud. He came back in the locker room having forgotten his water bottle. He wipes away a stray tear his hands clutching his chest. What is this feeling? Why does he feel like he is suffocating? 

Keith stands up slowly and makes his way out of the room slowly feeling a bit light headed. He doesn’t know why but he has the sudden urge to just disappear and never come back.


	3. Diagnosis

“I understand you had a bad day Keith but skipping dinner is not okay.” Shiro sighs rolling his eyes. When Keith came home from school earlier he went straight to his room locking himself inside. So naturally Shiro assumed that today wasn’t too good for him. “Keith please you can’t go to bed on an empty stomach. It’s not good for you to do that it could throw your appetite all out of whack.” 

“Shiro. Please just leave me alone.” Keith groans on the other side of the door. ‘Ah finally he speaks’ Shiro thinks to himself before stepping away from the door. 

“Sure I’ll leave you alone if you come downstairs and join me for dinner. You have five minutes before I come back upstairs again.” With that the older male walks down the stairs rubbing the back of his neck. He really hopes Keith comes down to eat, he has bad eating habits as it is now. But he can’t help but wonder what put his little brother into such a sour mood. 

He decides to give Allura a call and ask for her help on the situation. After all the two have always passed along advice to each other on how to deal with their younger siblings. Though Shiro would admit that Allura was way better at handling things with Lance than he was with Keith. It has been especially hard since the passing of his parents. And he can still remember till this day how this whole set up with helping each other out began.

It was a few months later when he had inherited the company after his parents death when things got tricky and Keith had fallen ill. Three days had passed by and he wasn’t getting any better, in fact it was like he was getting worse. Shiro couldn’t miss too much work or he’d fall behind and lose sales. He didn’t want to go to the hospital and possibly lose custody of Keith. And he was too embarrassed and scared to go to the McClain’s mother for help no matter how many times she said they could. Besides she was going though a lot as it is having two kids of her own, and a few jobs, and yeah she didn’t need this either. 

So he went to the only person he knew he could, Allura. She rushed over with groceries and Lance in tow. The two had their suspicions something was wrong when for three days the duo went M.I.A. Luckily it was winter break so the school didn’t have a chance to notice anything wrong with the Takashi brothers. It was amazing watching Allura cook in the kitchen, while Lance made sure Keith was as comfortable as possible. She really took charge that night. Giving Keith medicine and changing his bed sheets to get rid of any lingering germs, making him rest in the living room to get fresh air. Having him drink broth and tea.   
That night the four of them all slept in the living room with the Elf movie on in the background. It was pleasant. With the fire still burning hot from the fireplace and the snow falling outside and Christmas lights dimming from overuse. Allura fell asleep on Shiro’s shoulder and Lance was asleep on the ground beneath Keith as he fell asleep on the couch with their hands intertwined. Lance wanted to cuddle his best friend since he wasn’t feeling good but for that same very reason he wasn’t allowed to. So the two settled for holding hands while watching the funny movie. 

So of course after that Shiro went to Allura for more help with things. And in return Allura did the same. Not having a father figure in his life Lance didn’t handle certain things well, and so Allura was quick to ask Shiro for ‘mans advice’ and Shiro would use her ‘motherly touch’ when it came to a sensitive topic with Keith. And so it’s worked out this long and only made sense that he’d call her for the situation that has been thrown at him now. 

“Hello?” And Shiro freezes his mouth opening and closing trying to form words. He wasn’t prepared for her to answer so quickly. It’s been awhile since he has last seen let alone heard Allura’s voice. She has been so busy with her new job that they haven’t gotten a chance to really hang out. Ever since she decided to move out into an apartment and take Lance with her to make things easier for their mother she has become very overwhelmed. So maybe this idea to ask her for help wasn’t such a good plan?

“Shiro? Are you there?” her concerned voice pulls the man out from his thoughts. “Oh sorry ‘Lura. Um I was just..um. Has Lance been acting weird lately?” And okay, that is not what he wanted to say to her.

“Lance? No not really. I mean he’s been hanging out with Keith and this other guy lately but he seems pretty normal why?” 

‘Other guy? What other guy?’ He hums, Shiro doesn’t remember Keith bringing up any new friends he’s made. “Oh? What other guy? If you don’t mind me asking.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith is laying flat on his bed when he finally gets Shiro to walk away from his door. Today has been such a draining day he just wants to be alone and not see or talk to anyone. Yet he can’t help but check his phone for any messages or calls from Lance. Why hasn’t he called him yet? Keith was expecting for the brunette to bring up the fact that him and Lotor are now dating either in their group chat with Pidge and Hunk or in their own private messaging. Maybe even a call with him screaming on the other line about it. It’s been hours since school ended so why is there no messages? 

Just then Keith’s phone goes off and he quickly picks it up seeing a message on the screen from their group chat, and it’s from Lance. 

-L: Hey guys! Tomorrow during lunch I have some exciting news to tell you all!- 

-P: I don’t get it why not just tell us now on here?-

-L: Because!! I wanna see your reactions.-

-H: Oh Tagaloa please tell me no one is pregnant.-

Keith finally types back. -K: Hunk why would anyone be pregnant?-

-H: Well I don’t know...you never know though!-

-L: No Hunk no one is pregnant. I’ll tell you all tomorrow promise! Good night! And Keith I can hear Shiro on the phone with Allura go eat you dinner.- 

Keith tries to contain his smile when he clicks off his phone. Sometimes it amazes him just how close the two are with each other. But the smile fades away as he goes through the messages once more. The surprise tomorrow no doubt is about how he's dating Lotor. As Lance’s friend shouldn't he be excited for him? Keith was happy for Lance when he’s dated other people. So why is it now he feels sick to his stomach?

The raven haired boy groans as he decides to get up and join Shiro for dinner. As soon as he unlocks the door stepping out into the hallway he is tackled down. 

“Umf. Shiro?! What the hell get off me!” Keith tries pushing the larger man off him but with no avail. ‘Sh-hahaSHIRO sTOP TICKLING ME!” 

“No! This is your punishment for not listening to me before!” Shiro shouts continuing to tickle Keith’s sides. “Promise you’ll tell me what’s bothering you and I’ll stop.” He isn’t sure why he never heard of this other guy Allura told him about. Keith making a new friend is something he should’ve heard of. So the fact he didn’t and the fact Keith is acting so odd worries him. 

“Fine. FINE I-I’ll talk ahahaha! I ca-can’t breathe SHIRO.” Keith struggles to get the words out squirming as the older male attacks him. A moment later Shiro lets up and stands. Keith giggles as he stands up slowly leaning against his brother. “Ugh man Shiro you almost killed me.” he smiles softly.

“Yeah sorry I may have gone a little overboard. But I got you to smile and you also promised to tell me whats going on.” Shiro wraps his arm around Keith kissing his forehead sweetly. “I don’t like to see you so upset.” 

“Yeah I know I’m sorry.” The two go downstairs getting settled at the dinner table. It’s not every day that they get to eat dinner together so it is nice. Shiro takes a few bites of the pasta before finally breaking the silence. 

“So I hear you have a new friend named Lotor?” This causes Keith to choke on his food a little. He downs half his cup of water before regaining his composer. 

“How did y-”

“Allura told me about him. How come I’ve never heard of him?”

“Because he isn’t anyone important.” Keith shrugs taking another sip of his water. “He is just the new kid. He hangs out with Lance, Pidge, Hunk and I a lot lately.”

“So you don’t call that a friend?” Shiro raises an eyebrow.

“Nah not really. Why are you so curious about him anyway?”

“Well I don’t know Keith you’ve seemed a little down lately and nothing seems out of the ordinary besides this new kid.” Shiro spits back making Keith flinch at his harsh tone. Seeing this the older man sighs rubbing the back of his neck. “Look I’m sorry for being so intrusive and annoying. It’s just...if this guy is messing with you I wanna know so I can help. I am your big brother after all you know.”

Keith smiles reassuring Shiro that there are no hard feelings. “Yeah I know. And if he does I promise I’ll tell you. It’s just..well ever since he came along things have changed. I haven’t had much times with my friends as just the four of us. And now that Lance and Lotor are dating I’m barely gonna have much time to spend with my best friend an-”

“Wait. I don’t mean to cut you off but did you say Lance is dating this Lotor guy?”

“Shit did I? I didn’t...I mean I was rambling and-ugh. Never mind. Yes they're dating and it’s annoying because Lance is gonna be all cuddly with him and not have time for Pidge and Hunk.”

“And you?” Shiro gives the raven haired boy a small smile getting up and taking a seat next to him. “I know Lance is your best friend, and you always want to be together. But don’t you think that maybe there’s more?” He has always pegged that Keith pinned over Lance. It sucks to like your friend more than just a friend. It’s even harder to admit it.

“Ha! No that’s all there is! Are you implying that..that I like Lance because I don’t. Look Shiro can we just change the topic? I’m not feeling too well and I’m exhausted.” 

They finish their dinner carrying on a light conversation. Keith does the dishes and wipes down the counters as Shiro puts the food away and sweeps the floor. They bid each other good nights and go their separate ways to bed. 

Keith can’t help but think about what Shiro said at the table as he lays in bed staring at the ceiling. Him? Like Lance? Ha that’s all too funny as if he could like such a loud mouth. A beautiful loud mouth at that but still that is beside the point. Finally Keith is able to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. Though he still has a certain brunette on his mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2:29 am in the morning and Keith is awake in bed coughing uncontrollably. He quickly makes his way to his personal bathroom and falls knee first onto the floor opening the toilet lid and throws up. After drying heaving twice he groans wiping the tears from his eyes. He looks down in the toilet and covers his mouth in shock and disgust. It looks like wet soggy petals? Did he seriously just throw up petals?

Keith slowly gets up feeling a bit light headed. He closes the toilet lid and flushes it sitting on top of the closed lid. Petals? Those have to be petals he hasn’t eaten anything remotely close to looking like that. Pastel pink petals that’s exactly what it was there’s no denying it. Is he going crazy? Has the stress finally gotten to him and now he’s hallucinating?

He coughs once more into his hand only this time something small and soft comes out his mouth. “Fuck” he swears as he looks down at the small piece of a petal in his hand. No he wasn’t imagining it he really threw up petals. For now the dark haired boy decides to ignore this. He washes his hands and gets back in bed after getting a cup of water. Keith is able to go back to sleep without anything else happening for the rest of the night. 

It’s 7:45 am and Keith is now at school, weak and tired. He doesn’t speak much in class and barely says a word when he is greeted by his friends and Lotor. As the day goes on Keith continues to worsen, especially after seeing Lance and Lotor hold hands. Pidge takes notice at how pale Keith is, with a tint of red on the tip of his nose. She decides to just keep it to herself for now seeing how exhausted the boy already looked she didn’t want to cause him any stress with questions. 

Days pass and things only get worse for Keith, he is coughing more and more to the point that he ends up going to the hospital. He doesn’t bring up the fact that he once threw up petals, seeing it hasn’t ever happened again. The doctors come to the conclusion that Keith has asthma and they prescribe him with an inhaler. This forces Keith to give up working out too much and to slow down in gym. 

Weeks go by and Lance and Lotor become closer and closer as well as more touchy and feely. Keith takes notice of this. He sees the way Lotor smile’s at Lance and how Lance has a few hickies on his neck. He sees the way Lance practically stays glued to Lotor and how much he just loves to play with his long white hair. Lance use to play with Keith’s hair all the time. 

And then it happens again, the petals reappear but it doesn’t stop this time. It becomes bad to the point that Keith throws up petals at least three times a day. Being to scared to tell his friends or go to the hospital he has not choice but to tell Shiro. 

“The what disease?” Keith whines laying sprawled out on Shiro’s bed. 

“The Hanahaki disease. You’re coughing and throwing up petals and it started around the time Lotor started school a month ago? I’m sure it’s that there is no other explanation. I just wish you didn’t hide it from me.”

“Why does it matter if it started when Lotor came to school? You think I caught it from him?!”

“No Keith. The disease is caused by one sided love. It started when Lotor came because Lotor started dating Lance and you..well you love him. Lance I mean.”

“Yeah as a friend.” Keith rolls his eyes annoyed making Shiro frown. 

“No Keith more than a friend, that’s why you have this disease. There are flowers growing in your lungs. There’s only two way to fix this. You either confess to Lance or surgery which again is very risky with success rate.”

“And say if this is really the case what if I do neither of those things Shiro?”

“Well your stubborn ass dies Keith. Ugh just listen to me for once okay? This is serious. Now I know admitting your feelings is hard but it is really a life or death situation Keith if you leave it this way you will die. And I know for a fact that Lance deep down feels the same way about you! Sure he is with Lotor but-”

Keith cuts Shiro off “But he is happy Shiro. I don’t see myself being able to make Lance happy the way Lotor does. I can’t bring myself to hurt Lance ever, or risk the chance of our friendship dying...I really can’t admit to that. No matter how much I want to.” He sits up coughing up a few petals into his hand. Shiro moves to his side patting his back carefully.

It’s almost like dealing with asthma in a way. Usually it would be mucus that one would need to break up by patting their back, so that way it can be spat out. In this case it’s flowers and if Shiro pats Keith’s back and breaks them up it’ll be easy to get rid of some of the petals.

“So what do you want to do?” Shiro asks quietly.

“I rather try the surgery.”

“But the success rat-”

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” Keith lets out a breath leaning back against Shiro.

“Well if you ask me, doing all this to avoid possibly ruining what you have with Lance just shows how good you are for him. But fine Keith if this is what you want there is nothing else I can do. It might take some time to deal with paperwork but you can hold out right?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine, the inhaler helps a little bit. I’ll just act like nothing is wrong because I can’t miss school. Our finals are right around the corner.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell do you mean Lotor?! Our finals are right around the corner I have been doing nothing but studying!” Lance snaps at his boyfriend. The two of them are seated in Lotor’s car in the semi empty parking lot of the school.

“I mean you’ve been hanging out too much with Pidge when I can help you study just as well. What do you think she is smarter than me or something? I’m your boyfriend Lance you’re suppose to come to me when you need help.” He pinches his eyebrows annoyed by the fact Lance doesn’t spend enough time with him anymore.

“One Pidge is smarter than you, she is smarter than everyone. And two Lotor we spend so much time together I don’t get the chance to spend enough time on studying or just hanging out with my friends! This past month has been fun sure, but I barely make time it be with my friends! I only see Pidge when we study, and that's crunch time not play time. I only see Hunk in class and Keith has been so quiet I haven’t been able to just chill with him and see what’s wrong!”

“That’s what texting is for sweetheart.” Lotor says, annoyed at the fact he brought Keith up. Lance throws his hands up groaning.

“Are you fucking serious? Lotor you don’t see the damn issue! I haven’t been able to see my damn friends because you want to do this and do that and I can't do this or that. You are too controlling and honestly I need a break.” Lance unbuckles his seat belt going to open the car door. But before he can Lotor locks it gripping Lance’s arm pulling him back toward him in the driver's seat.

“Lance I swear if you get out of this car I-”

“You what Lotor? What will you do huh?” Lance pulls away from him scooting back toward his car door glaring at Lotor. “What are you gonna do Lotor?” Lance raises an eyebrow as a way to challenge the long haired boy. 

Lotor blinks at him before biting his tongue and rolling his eyes, he unlocks the door looking down at the steering wheel, his grip on the leather extremely tight. Lance opens the door grabbing his backpack and getting out. He slams the door walking away not saying a word. It is quiet for a few more seconds before Lotor snaps pounding his fist against the steering wheel. 

Things haven’t been exactly going too good for Lance and Lotor. Sure they’ve had their fun times but Lotor is way too possessive for Lance’s liking. And every time he brings it up they get into a bad argument. It either ends with Lotor apologizing for saying nasty things or with Lance apologizing for saying nasty things. Sometimes it ends with angry sex, or someone ends up breaking an object to release the frustration. 

And granted Lotor has a temper problem and is way too controlling and just too much half the time, he finds a way to make Lance feel bad. To make Lance feel like he has to stay with him when he truly doesn’t have to. The relationship isn’t as happy as it seems and it sure isn’t healthy to be in. 

Lance storms his way into the school so he can find Hunk and ask for a ride home when he bumps into Keith. “Oh OH hey buddy! I feel like we haven’t seen each other in a while! How have you been? Whoa...Keith are you okay? You don’t look so good.” The brunette was more than excited to see his childhood friend till he got a good look at him.

He looks seriously ill. He is paler than usually and he seems a lot skinnier not to mention the huge bags under his eyes. “Hey Lance. Yeah I’m fine just a little cold is all. Um I’m busy right now though I’ll see you later.” With that Keith walks past Lance without even looking back. 

Lance chest begins to hurt as he watches his friend walk away slowly. Lance goes home that night with Keith on his mind. He even stays up in the living room for Allura to get home at 12:00 pm. He explains everything that has been going lately with Lotor being the way he is, and how different Keith has been. 

“So..Lance maybe you like Keith? Maybe you shouldn’t be with Lotor and I’m not telling you to break up with him but just think about your feelings. Keith has been distant but the way you talk about you make it sound like..you like him. You sound more like a concerned boyfriend than friend.” The dark skinned girl chuckles. “But yeah just think about it.” But she knows for a fact Lance has special feelings for Keith, it doesn’t take a genius to see that. “Also Lance if that boy Lotor lays a hand on you I will kill him. Good night baby brother I’ll see you in the morning love ya!” 

Those words stuck with Lance as he went to his room. Maybe he did like Keith, right? He has always been there for him no matter what. And he has such beautiful grey eyes and silky black hair and his smirk of a smile was to just die for. Lance shakes his head, no he doesn’t like Keith in that way. Keith is his friend! Keith is like his brother, a brother who he hasn’t spent any time with lately and his misses him. 

So it is decided, starting tomorrow Lance is going to be a better friend and spend all the time he can with Keith, and Pidge and Hunk of course. Lance sits down on his bed clearing his throat, it’s been a little dry lately. He coughs a little bit getting up and going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Just as he opens the fridge he coughs once more into his sleeve. His eyes widen as he looks down at the now covered piece of fabric.

“Is that..petals?”


End file.
